Kuyashinaki : Tears of Regret
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Kagome and Yain, not ment to be forever. Yain is holding a deadly secret about himself from Kagome, but what will happen when the secret is released?
1. Default Chapter

*sigh* me and my stupid ideas.....anyways, here goes another one-shot fic.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Prolouge  
  
Kagome stood, breath-taken by the beauty of the full moon. Beside her, holding her hand ever so gently, was Yain, the man she thought she loved. He stepped behind her, his hot breath blowing against her chilled neck, sending shivers up her spine. "Kagome," he called softly, yet stern, "There is something I must tell you." He closed his eyes, his body filled with hunger for only one thing.  
  
"What's that?" Kagome asked as she smiled one of her most beautiful smiles, and placed her hand over Yain's. She had been thinking for a while that Yain was thinking about something, and hard She had came to a conclusion on what it was- he loved her. Why else would he take her to see such a beautiful scene?  
  
"I...." he stoppped. fear whirled within him, intertwined with hunger and lust. "I......" His eyes focused on her neck, losing track of his thoughts. He inhaled her delicious scent. So sweet, so tempting. It was the scent of a virgin. The scent of sakura and momo blossoms. It was such a mouth-watering scent. How could he help but to hunger for her?  
  
"Yain, what is it?" Kagome asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, just in time to catch a glimpse of what was about to happen. "Yain!!!!!!!!" she cried as his eyes grew a firey red with flaming amber centers. He opened his mouth to reveal larger than usual canines, dripping with small droplets of saliva. He grasped her hands firmly so she could not move away, and he quickly tore into her paled, delicate flesh, causing her to scream into the emptiness of the night. 


	2. Explination

Ok, just a lil' explination.  
  
When I say 'one-shot', I mean, I post one chapter, and if people seem to like it and want more, it will become a full story, so don't worry, there WILL be more to come. 


	3. Gomen Ne! Ignore the baka bishoujo!

OMG! I CAN"T BELIEVE I DID THAT! I posted the chapter to the wrong fic!  
  
Gomen ne! That was a re-edit to the birth of love....I'm so sorry....I am so baka........ 


	4. The Inner Demoness

Sorry it's been so long. I graduated this weekend, I had friends from Colorado down, and my inu died....it hasn't been a good weekend.  
  
I'll update when I can. I'm looking for a job now, so.......yeah....anyways, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked around her poorly lit room. The only sources of light were the television, and a small lamp by her table side. She lay there, not wanting to move, but knowing she had no other choice.  
  
"Kagome, you up?" came Sango's voice as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Hai Sango, you can come in."  
  
The door slowly creaked open to reveal a tall and slender girl, in her late teens to early twenties. She had long black hair that came to her mid-back, a soft, yet stern expression on her face, and stern eyes. She wore a denim skirt that went to her ankles, and a loose fitting pink tee shirt.  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late." she said, motioning for Kagome to get up.  
  
  
  
Kagome shook her head and sighed, but reluctantly got up. She knew that otherwise Sango would probably pull her off the bed. "Hai."  
  
Kagome grabbed her black hoodie, keys, and wallet before walking out the door.  
  
  
  
"Kagome, did you remember Miss Nobara's test today?" Sango asked her friend.  
  
Kagome slapped herself in the forehead. "Shamatta!"  
  
Sango shook her head. "I have some notes in my bag. When we get there I'll give them to ya."  
  
"Doomo arigatou Sango-sama!" Kagome said as she quickly zipped her hoodie over her head and snatching up her bag.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
At Renai University, a rather large building with over two thousand students attended, Kagome sat down at her seat in her first class-business math.   
  
*Sigh* "I am SO not ready for this!" she said as her eyes scanned over the notes Sango had let her barrow.  
  
"Just relax, and you'll do fine." Sango said reassuringly.  
  
"HAH! Yeah right!"  
  
"Kagome, you'll do fine." came a masculine voice. Kagome jumped. "Calm down, it's only me, Miroku." She heard him snicker lightly.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"Hai it is."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Is."  
  
"Not. If you k-"  
  
"Alright. Miroku, leave Kagome alone." Sango sighed. They were worse than brothers and sisters.  
  
At that moment, Miss Nobara walked into the room. She was a tall, slender woman with long and flowing black hair, and bright green eyes. "Good morning. I am sure each of you studied hard for the test we are having today." She ignored the groans in the classroom and gave them a warm smile. "The tests are being given out as I speak. Write only the answers down. I count off for sloppiness."  
  
Kagome groaned when she looked at her test. There were one hundred questions total, so they were one point a piece. She was definately going to bomb this test.  
  
She read question one to herself. 'Hmm...the rest of the amount is greatly affected by the unknown mass. How do you figure out the unknown to restate the hypothesis of the checkbook balance?'   
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
After the test, Kagome had gotten up and slowly walked out of the room with Sango beside her.  
  
"How do you think you did?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome lowered her head. "Not good...."  
  
"Oh....I'm sure you did fine." Sango said as she gave Kagome an encouraging look.  
  
Kagome shook her head.   
  
"Anyways, ready for a nice and test-free art class?" Sango asked.  
  
They were both in college to learn more about art. Sango was interested in acting, and Kagome, drawing, painting, etc. Sango was a second year student, Kagome was a first year, but they still had the same business math class together. They liked it that way. Atleast they knew one other student in their class.  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend's knowing how much she loved art. "Hai, but I need to go to the ladies room first."  
  
Sango nodded. "I'll head on to my acting class. See you for lunch?"  
  
"Hai." Kagome smiled and headed to the left hallway.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kagome made it into the bathroom just in time. She headed to the handicap stall, but stopped in front of a mirror. She glared into it, as if it had done something wrong. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow an eyrie lilac color. Her eyes quickly turned to match the glow. A demonic wind began to surround her, causing her hair to flow about her face. The girl who was now in the bathroom was no longer Kagome, but the one that had became a part of her only months before.   
  
Just as Kagome was about to lose control of her body, a young woman, about Sango's age, entered the stall. She took one look at the demoness and screamed. The demoness smirked and stretched out it's arm towards the girl, who was seemingly paralyzed with fear. 


End file.
